First Date Story
by Nareudael
Summary: Sudah berulang kali dibacanya tulisan itu, sejak dia menerimanya tiga hari yang lalu. Namun jantungnya masih saja berdebar tak karuan, pipinya memanas, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk jadi satu. Apa yang harus Junhong lakukan? B.A.P fic, HimLo [HimchanxZelo]


_Nareudael presents_

**First Date Story**

Choi Junhong | Kim Himchan - pairing HimLo -

Genre: Romance, Friendship, shou-ai

Rating: T

Happy Reading! :D

.

Di salah satu sudut dunia, di tengah waktu pagi menjelang siang dengan matahari yang menyapa orang-orang di bawahnya dengan ramah, terdapat seorang murid yang sedang termangu, memandang lapangan sekolahnya dari lantai dua. Menumpu kedua siku di pembatas besi agar bisa melihat lebih jelas beberapa murid di sekolahnya yang sedang asyik men-dribble bola basket.

Junhong mendesah pelan. Dari kedua matanya terlihat jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang gelisah, ditambah tatapannya yang fokus pada seseorang di lapangan sana.

Junhong mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Membuka lipatannya, membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, lalu mendesah lagi.

'_Choi Junhong,_

… _May I date you?'_

Tangan kanan Junhong bergerak, menyentuh dada kirinya. Sudah berulang kali dibacanya tulisan itu, sejak dia menerimanya tiga hari yang lalu. Namun jantungnya masih saja berdebar tak karuan, pipinya memanas, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk jadi satu.

Tiga hari yang lalu. Ya. Saat dia menemukan lipatan kertas terselip di lokernya. Debaran pertama jantung Junhong saat dia belum tahu siapa yang mengiriminya surat cinta lebih kalah cepat dibandingkan setelah dia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tentu saja. Namun, ini fantastis, menurutnya. Belum tahu saja sudah berdebar, hanya membaca tulisan tangannya saja sudah membuatnya diam seribu kata, bukankah ini berarti…

Takdir?

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang dirasa pasti sudah memerah.

Sialnya, saat berada di puncak rasa 'kekacauannya', pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Junhong-ah…" Ternyata Jongup, teman sekelasnya. Junhong tersenyum padanya. Jongup membalas senyumannya.

Junhong tidak bisa bohong pada Jongup. Karena Jongup lihai menebak perasaan orang.

"Sedang memikirkan siapa?"

Kaget ditembak tiba-tiba, Junhong gelagapan. "A-aku… S-siapa yang memikirkan siapa?"

Jongup tertawa. Sahabatnya satu ini memang tidak pandai berbohong. "Katakan saja padaku. Rahasia dijamin aman."

Junhong menundukkan kepalanya, ragu untuk memulai cerita. Jongup tetap sabar menunggu kapan dia siap, sebenarnya dia tidak memaksa Junhong untuk menceritakannya sekarang. Bahkan tanpa diceritakan pun Jongup juga sudah tahu siapa 'biang keladi' dari kegelisahan Junhong. Siapa yang selalu dipandang Junhong dari kejauhan.

Kim Himchan.

"A-aku…" ujar Junghong terbata. "Aku dapat ini."

Jongup mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang Junhong, lalu membaca isinya. Memang tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Jongup juga langsung tahu siapa penulisnya.

"Kim Himchan-seonbae," gumam Jongup. "Aku tahu."

Junhong menatapnya kaget. _Bagaimana dia tahu?_ Batinnya. Jongup tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Junhong. Perlahan didekatinya Junhong, dirangkulnya bahu kurus Junhong. Pandangan Jongup dan Junhong sekarang mengarah ke arah yang sama, Kim Himchan yang sedang berlari menghadang lawannya di lapangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Jongup. Junhong mendesah lagi.

"Tidak tahu."

"Katakan sejujurnya."

Sebenarnya aku… Sudah lama menyukainya."

Jongup memutar kepalanya ke arah Junhong. "Lalu? Kau mau menerimanya?"

Junhong mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku belum terlalu mengenalnya, lagipula aku belum pernah berpacaran dan… Ini terlalu…"

"Mendadak?"

Junhong menyetujui perkataan Jongup, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jongup menepuk punggungnya. "Kalau begitu, coba kenali dia lebih jauh."

Junhong menatap Jongup. Ditemukannya kesungguhan dari ekspresi wajah Jongup. Kalau sudah begitu, dia tidak bisa menolak saran dari sahabat sehidup sematinya ini. Si Bijak Jongup. Junhong mengiyakan kalimat Jongup. Jongup tersenyum puas melihat keadaan temannya yang membaik, tidak terlihat mendung seperti tadi. Junhong juga tersenyum, lalu membaca tulisan di kertas itu lagi.

'_Kutunggu jawabanmu tiga hari lagi di sini,_

… _Sepulang sekolah.'_

**-HimLo-**

Sekarang Junhong sudah berada di depan lokernya, berdiri membelakangi loker kuning yang sudah ditempatinya setahun ini. Berdiri menghadap seseorang yang sukses membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

Matahari sudah condong ke ufuk barat, menambah kesan dramatis di tempat tersebut.

Choi Junhong dan Kim Himchan. Keduanya saling berhadapan, dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, namun belum ada sedikit kata pun meluncur dari bibir keduanya.

Kim Himchan yang merasa lebih _gentle_, membuka pembicaraan. "Kau… Sudah terima surat itu?" tanyanya. Junhong mengangguk.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Sudah kubaca," ujarnya dengan nada yang tenang, padahal hatinya sudah berguncang-guncang tak terkendali.

"Jadi…" Himchan membetulkan letak poninya – berusaha menetralisir rasa gugup – lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau… Jadi, bagaimana?"

Junhong mengatur nafasnya sebelum berujar, "Ya. Aku… Mau."

Himchan menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar. Ingin rasanya menerngkuh tubuh kurus sosok yang ada dihadapannya, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu… Hari Minggu jam 10 di Lotte World. Kau bisa…?"

**-HimLo-**

Jalan-jalan ke taman bermain memang cocok untuk tempat berkencan. Junhong akui bahwa Himchan cukup pandai memilih tempat dan waktu. Pada akhir pekan, memang obyek wisata lebih ramai, namun itu titik keasyikannya.

Saat bertemu di depan tempat masuk, keduanya masih canggung. Namun setelah masuk ke dalam, sifat asli keduanya mulai terungkap. Junhong yang periang – seperti anak kecil dan Himchan yang heboh.

"Hyeong, kita akan mecoba wahana apa?" tanya Junhong antusias.

"Ayo kita skating!" jawab Himchan bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"Tenang, nanti kuajari."

Di tempat skating, mereka tertawa sepuasnya. Junhong mulai pandai dengan sepatu skate-nya, lalu keduanya mengelilingi arena skate sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa lepas. Bahkan sempat menjadi tontonan karena Junhong dengan santainya mepraktekkan gerakan dance hip-hop yang baru dipelajarinya sambil meluncur di es.

Nekat, setelah skating mereka masuk ke rumah hantu. Himchan terus berteriak sementara Junhong hanya tertawa; karena Himchan yang ketakutan dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Junhong.

Tak terasa senja sudah datang. Berbagai wahana sudah disinggahi Himchan dan Junhong. Dan untuk sore hari, sengaja mereka menaiki kincir putar sebelum pulang. Atas saran Himchan, agar pemandangan senja terlihat indah kita mereka sampai di puncak.

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam kincir putar. Perlahan kincir tersebut berputar. Himchan memandang Junghong dalam, sementara Junhong malah asyik dengan pemandangan di luar jendela yang begitu indah.

"Junhong-ah."

Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Himchan yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Himchan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junhong. Junghong tahu, Himchan pasti akan menciumnya. Namun baru sesaat Junhong mencoba menutup kedua matanya, kincir yang mereka naiki bergoyang cukup hebat. Terpaksa mereka menunda kegiatannya yang hampir terjadi. Himchan melongok ke bawah, terlihat ada kepanikan di sana.

"Sepertinya kincir ini macet…" gumamnya.

Junhong membelalakkan mata. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "M-macet? K-kita… Tidak bisa turun…?"

"Pasti akan ada bantuan," ujar Himchan. "Tenanglah."

"T-tapi," Junhong mulai tak karuan. "Kita tepat berada di atas… Bagaimana jika… K-kita-"

"Ssssttt…"

Seketika Junhong menghentikan rengekannya karena jari telunjuk Himchan menempel di bibirnya. Junhong tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang perlahan jatuh. Jemari Himchan yang lain menyusut air mata yang mulai menitik dari mata bening Junhong.

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sini."

Himchan mulai memajukan wajahnya lagi, sedetik kemudian bibirnya menggantikan jari telunjuknya yang tadi menempel di bibir Junhong. Saat itu juga tiba-tiba rasa panik dalam diri Junhong mengilang. Dia ingat ada Himchan bersamanya, yang bisa melindunginya, dan dia harap Himchan akan terus berada di sisinya.

Junhong mulai membalas ciuman Himchan saat kincir mereka bergoyang lagi. Otomatis ciuman mereka terputus. Keduanya terjebak dalam perasaan malu sampai tidak sadar kincir kembali berputar.

**-HimLo-**

Kini keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Junhong. Tangan keduanya terus bergandengan erat sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ujar Junhong. "Juga… Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku senang sekali hari ini."

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang kau bisa pergi denganku," balas Himchan sambil tersenyum. Junghong juga melemparkan senyumannya ke Himchan, lalu berbalik. Belum sempat Junhong membuka pagar rumahnya, tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Himchan sampai dia jatuh dalam pelukan Himchan.

"Kumohon," bisik Himchan. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."

Debar jantung Junhong sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Serasa akan meledak dan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya. Tanpa ragu Junhong membalas pelukannya, lebih erat dari pelukan Himchan.

"Ya, aku janji."

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Junhong." Deg. Inilah kalimat yang selalu dinanti Junhong dalam impiannya. Meluncur begitu saja tepat di telinganya.

"Aku juga."

Himchan melepas pelukannya, mencium pipi Junhong sekilas. Lalu mengusap rambut Junhong dan berkata, "Cepat masuk. Makan yang banyak, lalu tidur. Jangan tidur larut malam, bisa-bisa besok pagi kau kesiangan berangkat sekolah." Junhong terkikih. Sekarang Himchan kedengaran seperti ibunya. Junhong mengangguk, seperti anak anjing yang patuh pada pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak sabar membuat seisi sekolah gempar saat kita berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan seperti tadi. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, lalu kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Junhong hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

Himchan membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sepertinya enggan untuk mengutarakannya.

"Ada apa?" Junhong memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?"

**END**

_Annyeonghaseyo… Kali ini saya bawa b.a.p fic niih, ehehehh~ Sekarang saya lagi suka sama b.a.p … Enggak tahu kenapa ^^ Mereka keren sih #duagh *klise* Saya Himchan biased! Hehe~_

_Dan melalu fic ini saya buat rekor…_

_Pertama; Fic tercepat yang saya buat. Kira-kira hanya dua jam, padahal biasanya bisa seminggu lebih :D_

_Kedua; Kiss scene isseoyo… There was a kiss scene I typed! Ah… Baru pertama kali bikin kiss scene. Soalnya saya enggak terbiasa sama adegan-adegan seperti itu. Huft~ *lap keringat* Jadi maaf kalau kiss scene-nya agak aneh. Hehe~ :D_

_Okay, I just can say… Review-juseyo :D_


End file.
